Psychic vs Special Agent
by Psychic101
Summary: Shawn Spencer and his team are working along Booth's team. Who will win? Psychic Shawn Spencer? Or Speical Agent Seeley Booth? Maybe both?


This was inspired by reading "Psych In The House" by Loafer. This is sort of like that story but with Shawn going head to head with Zack and Booth. Parings…

Shawn/Juliet

Bones/Sully

Angela flirts with Shawn, and Juliet gets angry. Zack finds Shawn impossible, Bones has worked with Shawn before (Should I write one about that story?). HOPE YOU ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Two men were sitting across from each other, each of them looking into each other's eyes. One man a Psychic for the Santa Barbra police department was wearing old blue jeans, a red polo shirt and black sneakers. His hair was neatly combed and gelled in a nice fashion; he had stubble on his face from a three day beard that was growing. The other man an FBI agent had a nice black suit on with a belt buckle that said "Cocky" on it. He had on his regular dress shoes and a blue tie. His hair had too been gelled and combed neatly, his face bare of any stubble.<p>

"Mr.… Booth," Shawn started.

"Its Special Agent Seeley Booth to you," Booth growled at the psychic.

"So Booth I'm sensing some things…." Shawn continued ignoring what the agent had said.

"I'm sensing you just recently got back from a therapy session and why am I seeing clowns?" Shawn said.

"Yes I shot a robotic clown and I won't resist shooting you," Booth said.

"Calm down Booth," A lady said walking into the room.

"Really Bones? You had to bring in him…" Booth said glaring at Shawn.

"Bones?" Carlton Lassiter asked.

"Doctor Temperance Brennan, I'm a forensic anthropologist." Bones said and Juliet O'Hara nodded.

"I still don't know why they are here," Booth said his eyes never leaving from Shawn.

"I've worked with Shawn before. I usually don't believe in Psychics but he is extremely good at his job," Bones said.

"He seems childish," Booth said and Shawn laughed.

"And you seem old," Shawn shot back.

"I like this dude," Jack Hodgins whispered to Zack Addy.

"But there is no way he can be a Psychic," Zack said loudly.

"You… I'm sensing you are extremely smart, very good with numbers and… you have family in Michigan." Shawn said his eyes darting from Booth to Zack

"Look kid I like Psychics but I don't think they should be able to solve crimes," Booth said.

"He's solved over tens of cases," Juliet said.

"By pure luck," Booth said.

"Not only is he a psychic but he's cute too," Angela Montenegro said watching Shawn causing Juliet to scowl.

"Can we please get to work?" Carlton asked and they all nodded.

"Ray Connors was found dead by his parents in his bedroom we suspect murder," Booth said pulling out some files and spreading them across the table. Angela walked over and put her hand on Shawn's arm giving it a slight squeeze.

"Oh my… and he's muscular to," Angela said looking at Brennan who rolled her eyes.

"Ms. Montenegro please," Camille Saroyan said looking at Angela who smiled.

"What do you sense?" Zack asked looking at Shawn. Shawn moved the photos around and smiled.

"I'm sensing some tension in the room and its blocking my powers," Shawn said looking around.

"I'm guessing she has a new man and you are jealous," Shawn said looking at Booth.

"And I'm sensing that you are about to hospitalized," Booth hissed.

"Mr. Spencer knock it off," Chief Karen Vick said glaring at her psychic.

"I'm sorry Chief," Shawn said moving back to the pictures.

"What do you sense Shawn?" Juliet asked walking over and standing on Shawn's other side. Angela gave a sharp look to Juliet not knowing that Shawn and Juliet were currently dating.

"That he was murdered and the man who murdered him was his father," Shawn said.

"Why would he do that?" Zack asked.

"Easy the kid promises to change the father believes him. Yet the kid doesn't change so the dad kills him," Shawn said.

"That's not possible," Carlton said.

"No I actually agree with psychic here. I've seen it maybe hundreds of times. The kid made the dad look like a fool," Booth said and Shawn nodded.

"But we need evidence," Bones said.

"Check the room mostly the body you'll find his prints on the collar of the shirt," Shawn said.

"Hodgins check it out," Bones said and Jack nodded as he and Zack left the room.

"What now?" Angela asked looking at Shawn.

"We wait for the results," Booth said.

"You know ZZ Top?" Angela asked looking at Shawn.

"I love them," Shawn said.

"My dad is Billy Gibbons," Angela said.

"You're joking?" Gus said and Angel shook her head.

"Wow that is so cool," Shawn said with a smile.

"Yup," Angela said turning and walking over to Bones. Booth's cell phone rang and he answered it:

"Booth," he said than he paused listening to the other line.

"Thanks Hodgins," Booth said hanging up.

"You were right psychic Hodgins just confirmed it." Booth said and Shawn smiled.

"So…" Shawn said.

"I guess you aren't completely useless," Booth mumbled and Shawn smiled.

"Can we leave now?" Carlton asked and Vick nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Booth," Vick said shaking Booth's hand.

"No thank you," Booth said.

"See you later," Angela said waving to Shawn he waved back. Juliet bumped into his side and took his hand in hers.

"Are you Jealous Jules?" Shawn asked walking out of the room. Gus snickered and they walked out of the FBI building.


End file.
